Halloween Fiasco
by The Dragon Brothers
Summary: What happens when a Titan hears a song that puts people in the mood to dance? Written by Dust the Sand Dragon (1/2 of the Dragon Brothers)


**Dust: Hello our fellow Guardians! The Dragon Bros here! (Which means there two of us). And this is our little Halloween fanfic! This is our first time making a Destiny fanfic on here, so don't Flame our story to hard you Sunsingers!**

 **Nerjay: We do not own Destiny, but our Guardians belong to us. Vanguard and Eris Morn and other story characters belong to Bungie!**

 **Dust:Onto the story!**

* * *

 _Pyra: Titan, Female, Awoken_

 _Ashton: Warlock, Male, Human_

Spooky.

Spooky was the first word that came to Pyra's mind. The purple skinned titan rubbed her bangs out of her eyes as she gripped her Touch of Malice. Halloween was coming up and she knew that the Hive would be at it again. And that one thing was always either: Restoring Crota's soul or just unleashing another Ogre.

" _Of Course they would do something like Hive are so ruthless."_ The Awoken Female thought with a had been strolling around the Tower for a while now, observing Guardians in their Orange shader armor or just dancing to their Ghost playing something called...Thriller?

" _Must be a Golden Age classic."_ She silently noted.

With a quick look around, she ran over behind the tree where the pink blossoms fall and peeked over to the Guardians dancing to the music. She giggled a bit and felt her own body grooving to the funky halloween beat.

 _'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

 _And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to_

 _Strike_

 _You know it's thriller, thriller night_

 _You're fighting for your life inside a killer_

 _Thriller tonight!_

Pyra snapped her fingers and did a little twirl as she danced to the beat. This was one of her favorite things to do in her spare time; Dance when no one's watching. The funky beat was rocking her soul as she copied the other Guardians dancing moves. Something about this was like a zombie dance, or a trance, but she didn't care. It was a "thriller" to behold.

The Titan ran a finger through her hair as she did a spin followed up with a 360 floor spin. Her armor got a bit dirty, so she brushed her armor off in a groovy fashion and kept on dancing!

The song came to an end as she fell to the grass laughing. Pyra held her sides and looked up to the blue autumn sky. It was a perfect day to be herself as the darkness couldn't shroud her happiness. No Oryx, No Fallen Machine, No problem.

"Those were some sick moves MC Titan". A voice called out to her. Pyra looked around to see a warlock casually chuckling to himself as he was leaning against the wall. "How long were you standing there?" Pyra asked while she got herself off the ground.

"Eh, 20 minutes, maybe less" He replied.

Pyra rolled her eyes and picked up her Touch of Malice. "You mean when I started dancing to the song. I don't like watchers Ashton".

"I guess that's why you live by the motto "Dance through Danger". Ashton replied with a small snicker at his comment. "It helps when your 3 seconds away from the grave with no self-resurrection Idiot." Pyra stuck her tongue out at the human. "Hey we Warlocks do what we have to do ,Titans on the other hand, you just hide in bubbles when danger is not lurking..any questions?"Ashton folded his hands together and glanced at Pyra. The Titan threw her gun on the floor and summoned her Hammer of Sol, ready to throw it at the smirking Warlock.

"TAKE THAT BACK" she snarled.

"I will as soon as you stop making a crowd"Ashton pointed out, folding his arms withdrew her menacing gaze to a small blush as she scanned all the Guardians in the plaza that were staring at her with bewildered looks or just shaking their head slowly. With a nervous chuckle, she dispersed her Sol hammer and rubbed the back of her arm sheepishly.

"Guess I got a little hot headed there for a second". She whispered. Ashton clapped his hands and laughed while clutching his sides."Like you always do! This is the second time! The first time was when Todora-"

 _WHAAPAAANG!_

Pyra threw her Sol hammer and scowled. "DON'T BRING UP WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!" She yelled. Ashton's body disintegrated as she turned around to see half the Tower's Plaza's faces staring at her in disbelief."GRR,LEAVE ME ALONE"! She barked at the watching bystanders.

There was a loud whistle that echoed throughout the Tower, a voice was heard from the Intercoms. It was Eris Morn "PYRA, REPORT TO THE HALL OF GUARDIANS..NOW".

" _Oops"_ Pyra winced at the shrieking sigh as she stomped her way down the stairs, only to be greeted by Ashton, shaking his head slowly.

"Nice going Hammerhead".He barked.

"Just shut up Ashton", Pyra replied as she walked down the hallway slowly.

* * *

 **Dust:Wow...this story is….crappy, but We enjoy what we love...Anything else Nerjay?**

 **Nerjay:Nothing else to say, but seeya soon!**

 **Dust: UPDATE: Im gonna start doing one shot instead, since i got Scorched in grammar...So i will improve to make you Guardians happy!**

 **-The Dragon Brothers**


End file.
